Growing the New Leaves of Konoha
by PostRIP
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most respected ninja of all time. He's accomplished so much, but on his latest mission, the results aren't good. Now the peace Naruto worked so hard to achieve is gone. Well that sucks, but Naruto knows that he has to keep going for himself and others.


**Pretext:**

 **Hey guys, so this is just an idea I got from reading other fanfictions out there and just watching the anime itself. I always wondered about the Naruto after the war since they don't talk much about it. So this is just my imagination, it's hard for me to say how far I'll be able to get with this I just came up with this story yesterday in a dream. So maybe I'll get another dream full of ideas, keep in mind I'm making this story as I go so if it isn't good I'm sorry, I'm open to ideas of what I should add to my story. I will try to update the story weekly, but i don't know if I can, especially since I'm still in school and I have basketball and other sports I do. So I'll do what I can. I'm excited I hope you are too and I'm always looking for people to help me with editing and ideas, so if anyone wants to help me with that please message me, and we can work something out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm on a fanfiction website….. FAN FICTION. I am a fan of the story, I really don't understand the Disclaiming stuff but understand, I'm not a 42 year old dude from Japan. Yah….. OK you get the point I don't own this shit.**

 _SOMEONE IS THINKING_

 **DEMONIC/EVIL VOICE**

Naruto Uzumaki is known by many titles, The Number One unpredictable ninja, the knuckle head ninja, and the best one, the hero of the hidden leaves. He is one of the most respected ninja in the whole land of shinobi and responsible recent era of peace. There are so many positive things that Naruto Uzumaki has accomplished. But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the time Naruto fucked up. And as we know when Naruto fucks up, he fucks up badly.

"Naruto, I need you to do a mission for me" Kakashi asks.

"Yes Kakashi sensei?" Naruto responds

"There's a disturbing amount of ninja going rogue from all villages, and apparently they all are gather in the Land of Silence."

"Land of SIlence? I've never known of a place like that before. Why are they all gathering there? "

"We don't know Naruto that's why I'm asking you to find out."

"Alright I accept, It's been so long since I've been on a mission."

"I know but with all this peacefulness, there isn't much need for shinobi to be out on missions."

"So how do I get there?" Naruto asks

"Just follow the wind." Kakashi says while smiling cheerfully

"Kakashi….." Naruto deadpans

"Oh did I say wind? I meant to say it is north, until you reach a small country surrounded by the mountains."

"You definitely didn't mean that, but I'll just let that slide. Thought that hat isn't looking right on your head, you could always pass it to me." Naruto tries to persuade

"No Naruto, you just became a Jonin you aren't experienced enough"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO PROMOTE ME YOU BASTARD. I HAD TO GET GRANDMA TSUNADE TO COME BEAT YOU UP BECAUSE YOU WERE TO LAZY TO STAMP MY PAPERS."

"Hey that talk isn't going to make you Hokage."

"Kakashi, fuck you I have a mission. I can't be dealing with you right now." Naruto then proceeds to a widow and jumps out.

"I'll just charge him when he comes back, maybe order a ramen store close for a day." Kakashi plans with an evil look on his face.

Naruto is hopping through trees as he feels a chill down his back. _Must be someone talking about me. I wonder why there are so many shinobi gathering in that one area. It surely can't be good. They surely can't be thinking about war, I won't allow for any of my precious people to get taken from me because of war. I don't want others to experience this as well. I worked my ass off for the peace we have now I'll be damned if some rogue shinobi want to take it from me._ Naruto continues to hop through the forest in deep thought. He looks towards his right and sees a sign.

It says Now entering the Land of Silence. _Ok it seems Kakashi directions weren't so bad after all. Naruto looks into the sky, and notices the sun going down. I should take a break and set up camp, it's getting dark._ Naruto then jumps down from the trees onto the ground and then opens up his kunai pouch, and pulls out a seal. He puts the seal on the ground and then applies chakra to the seal. A tent pops out and he is ready to settle in when he hears the leaves rustle. His eyes and body shift towards the bush as he pulls out a kunai from the pouch.

"HEY, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M THROWING THIS KUNAI." Naruto yells. He is responded with silence. _Fine if you want to play that way._

"I'M THROWING THIS KUNAI IN 3 SECONDS, TRUST ME I WON'T MISS. 1…. 2…" Naruto starts

"WAIT, STOP DON'T DO IT. CALM DOWN PLEASE. I'LL COME OUT." The voice yells. The bush rustles some more, as a young kid pops out, mixed between black and white at most he is 5 years old. Probably just a civilian.

"What are you doing watching me?" Naruto asks

"I saw that you were just going to sleep in the woods, and it gets dangerous at night, so I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with my family for now."

"Kid, I'm a ninja I can handle myself, but I won't turn down your offer." Naruto replies

"Follow me then" the kid responds

"So then kid what your name?" Naruto

"Jay" Jay responds

"No last name?" Naruto asks

"My father abandoned it his last name after fleeing from Kumo." Jay responds

"Why flee from Kumo? The Raikage isn't that mean." Naruto ask

"My dad was a ninja but after the death of his brother he quit and left the village. He blames the Raikage for his brothers death." Jay says

"Oh…" Naruto mumbles. The rest of the walk to his house was silent, until they reached the house.

"This is it right here." Jay says as he points to medium sized house. He then knocks on the door

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME. I FOUND SOMEONE IN THE FOREST TOO, I BROUGHT HIM WITH ME!" Jay yells

"COMING!" A female voice responds. And then opens the door. She is a white skinned woman holding a baby in her arms, the baby is the same color skin as Jay.

"Hey Jay, bring your friend in too, have him join us for dinner." She says. We all walk toward the dinner table where a man, is already sitting down in deep thought, his eyes see us and then they gleam.

"THERE'S MY BOY JAY, HOW WAS YOUR ADVENTURE TODAY? I SEE YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND OVER. COME EVERYONE SIT DOWN LET'S EAT. IT'S RAMEN TODAY!" The man yells. I sit at the empty spot at the table next to Jay. There is a bowl of Ramen in front of me, I bring my nose towards the bowl and sniff. Smells like ramen back home.

"HEY GUEST. BEFORE YOU DIG IN LET ME INTRODUCE MY FAMILY TO YOU!" The man bellows.

"MY NAME IS JAYVON, THIS IS MY WIFE JAYLA, YOU KNOW MY SON JAY, AND THIS IS MY YOUNGEST SON JAYLEN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOUNGSTER?" Jayvon asks

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I-" Naruto starts

"YOU THAT UZUMAKI FELLA?" Jayvon asks

"Yah that's me, how do you-" Naruto starts again

"EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE A HERO" Jayvon states

"Thank you.." Naruto embarrassed by his praise

"Though not around these parts you are…" Jayvon adds

"HUH? Why not? Naruto asks surprised. He stopped war, created peace almost singlehandedly.

"You put a lot of shinobi out of work, no conflict no need for shinobi." Jayvon reasons

"Oh I guess, but that is a bullshit reason."

"I agree with you son, BUT NO CURSING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD I DON'T WANT MY PURE SONS TO SAY SUCH STUFF!"

"BULLSHIT!" Jay yells laughing

"NOOOOOO, MY SON YOU CORRUPTED MY SON." Jayvon cries. After that there was silence, then Naruto snickered. Then he started laughing a pure laugh, and everyone else joined in with him. With him so focused on his goal of becoming Hokage, he truly forgot the joy of hanging out with family. Sure hanging out with Hinata was great, but this was different. They were like family. One he never had.

"I LIKE YOU SON. CONSIDER YOURSELF ONE OF US." Jayvon says. At that Naruto teared up a little. Him being part of a family is all he ever wanted growing up. And he had it now. He had it with these guys that he meant not too long ago. He was happy, there was no other emotion to explain it, this family were part of his list of people he would do anything for.

"MAYBE WE CAN RENAME YOU, SOMETHING WITH A JAY IN IT…" Jayvon ponders.

"No, no need I like my name." Naruto says. He liked these people but he didn't want to change his name. He then proceeds to take a bite of his ramen. OHHHH MY GOODNESS THIS RAMEN IS WAYYYY TOOO GOOD.

"I need to ask, who made this ramen? It's amazing" Naruto asks

"I'm delighted you like my cooking. I can make some tomorrow if you're interested " Jayla says

"PLEASE DO" Naruto begs. While Naruto has grown up quite a lot, he still has an unimaginable crave for ramen.

"Haha, no problem." Jayla says

"I LIKE MY RAMEN TOO BOY." Jayvon states

"Yeah it's definitely the food of-" Naruto starts

"The gods? I think so too" Jayson finishes. Naruto looks at him in amazement. He didn't know there was someone out there like him.

"So Naruto, are you out here on a mission?" Jayvon asks

"Yeah. It's classified I'm not allowed to disclose any details." Naruto says

"Oh I can guess why you're here, though I would suggest not poking your nose around in the SIlence." Jayvon reasons

"Don't worry about me boss, I'm more than capable of handling some missing-nin." Naruto states

"Oh I see, will you be leaving soon then?" Jayvon asks

"I should be tomorrow, but I'm sticking around for ramen and then leaving." Naruto explains

"Just know son, you're more than welcome to stick around, for as long as you need. We all like you here." Jayon says

"I know, Thank you. I'm going to get some rest" Naruto says. Naruto then heads over to the guest room, changes into some pajamas and then lies down on his bed. _I'm definitely going to miss these guys when I get back to Konoha. It would be cool if I take them with me. I'll ask tomorrow during dinner._

Naruto wakes up, and looks around. Oh yeah, I'm here. I better get going and not wake anyone up. Naruto changes into his clothes into his ninja attire and then goes towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Jay asks. Naruto stops, I thought I was being quiet.

"I'm going to investigate it is part of my mission ya' know." Naruto responds

"Oh ok, be safe then… Big Bro." Jay says. Naruto stands there stunned before replying.

"I'll be back before you know, Jay." as he exits the door.

 _Ok lets go figure out what's going on here_. Naruto goes towards the center of the Land of Silence to see if he can locate anything important. He looks left, right, then back. _Oh there we go, I should probably go to the tower with the land of silence symbol on it. That is covered by ninja, that's a smart idea._ Naruto then performs a henge into a Land of Silence Shinobi and then proceeds to the tower. He then looks around and goes up to a Land of Silence Shinobi.

"Hey how's it going?" Naruto asks. A 25-27 year old man, with long white hair turns and faces Naruto.

"Oh good, why?" The shinobi responds

"There's been so many shinobi coming in, anyone clue why?" Naruto asks

"Oh Gengo has a plan." The shinobi responds

"What plan?" Naruto asks

"Oh you weren't briefed? We are going to put shinobi back in business." The shinobi responds

"How?" Naruto asks

"Geez you're clueless, by starting war, mistrust between the shinobi alliance, and pit them against each other how else?" The shinobi states

"..." Naruto stands there with a blank face

"What that isn't what you signed up to be a silence shinobi for?" The shinobi states

"No I uh-" Naruto starts

"Maybe you should've stayed your nose outta Land of Silence business." the shinobi states while smirking. _That's what Jayvon said, how does he know?_

"You know UZUMAKI, yeah we know who you are, you took someone important from me, being a shinobi." The shinobi starts

"SO I'M TAKING SOMETHING FROM YOU, YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME UZUMAKI" The shinobi yells as he charges at Naruto. No he couldn't mean, them. They meant so much to me, they were my family.

"I wonder what Jay face will look like when he realizes the one he brought home the other day is the cause of his families death!" The shinobi says laughing.

 _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_

"FUCK NO!" Naruto yells as his eyes turn red, and he slashes with his kunai, through the shinobi's chest.

"You're too late to stop it…." The shinobi coughs out.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto stomps on his head, repeatedly and then sets out to the house he was at before. He arrives and then hears this.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE, YOU MEANIE" Jay yells

"SHUT UP KID" a voice yells as a flash appears in the house and Jay cries in agony

"JAAAAYYYYY" Jayla cries. Naruto speeds to the door, and all turn to face him

"WELL IF IT ISN'T NARUTO UZU-" the shinobi didn't get to complete his sentence as Naruto cut through him. Naruto then faces the other shinobi, who tries to kick him, but Naruto dodges and then shoves a Rasengan in his face. Naruto looks around for other shinobi but it seems that there are none left.

"Naruto -Cough cough-is that you?" Jayla asks from lying down on the floor. She has a hole in her stomach, and is lying down next to her dead husband Jayvon. Naruto starts to tear up.

"Yes, I'm so sorry this is my fault" Naruto responds

"Don't be, it wasn't you that put a hole in my stomach, I need you to do me 2 favors Naruto." Jayla responds.

"Anything." Naruto responds.

"My son Jay, he's so far away. Make sure to bury us together." Jayla says

"No problem, anything else?" Naruto asks

"My youngest son, Jaylen should still be alive. Take him with you. Look out for him for me." Jayla says

"I will not let you down, I promise on my nindo." Naruto swears.

"Good. Maybe one day we can eat ramen together again. Till then."Jayla gasps out. As the life disappears from her eyes. Naruto falls to his knees and then a tear drops, then another, then another until Naruto started bawling. He bangs his fist on the wall. He slowly gathered himself and then walked towards Jaylen's room. He was there and still breathing like Jayla said. _I'm going to protect you, no matter what. I owe your family that much_. He picked Jaylen and then put him in his backpack.

"Mama? Dada?" Jaylen asks.

"No, No mama or dad." Naruto responds with his head down. His first words are about his dead parents. Naruto felt guilty to say the least, but he was angry. Super angry. He picked up all the bodies from the house, dug a hole and buried them. He then put the bag with the baby down, and hidden. He had something to do. _Fuck peace, I'm going to fuck these guys up_. Naruto then heads back towards the tower, without his henge.

BACK AT KONOHA

"Hokage-sama there is a letter for you, by a man name Gengo. He apparently leads the Land of Silence." Shikamaru says

"Oh, great pass it over." Kakashi says. Shikamaru then passes the note over and Kakashi reads it.

Dear Hokage-sama,

It has come to my attention that one of the shinobi that you have control over has not only trespassed on my territory, but has slaughter over half of my shinobi population. I'm not looking for money or any type of compensation, this is an act of war, no matter how you look at it. And while I might not do anything soon, It will happen. You just made an enemy of The HIdden Sound. I WILL HAVE UZUMAKI'S HEAD.

Sincerely,

Gengo

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Kakashi says in disbelief

"There goes peace for all shinobi." Shikamaru says

"I don't understand Naruto was the one that wanted peace in the first place." Kakashi says. The door then opens,

"Hokage-sama Naruto is here to see you." an assistant states

"Bring him in immediately." Kakashi ordered

"Of course" the assistant says as he left to go get him. Kakashi couldn't believe it, there goes so much hard work down the drain. For what? The door reopened and Kakashi could believe the sight he saw. There stood Naruto head to toe in blood, with a baby in his hands, that was giggling?

"Kakashi…. I fucked up." Naruto said

"Yah, Naruto we know." Kakashi responded

 **And that's the first chapter, please review if you liked the chapter and if you have more suggestion. I'm aware my grammar or spelling might be bad but cut me some slack. I'm writing at 12:00 with no editing. I think I did good. PLEAZE REVIEW, FOLLOW, DO ALL THAT SHIT, SO IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M ACTUALLY A GOOD WRITER**


End file.
